fsulis3267fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Larry Page/@comment-5544854-20120924185324
Larry Page - Critique I thought this group did a great job addressing the information that needed to be included and leaving out any information that did not need to be included about Larry Page. Reading about Larry Page has taught me a lot about him and his career as an information scientist. I learned that he has played a crucial role in developing information science into what it is today. In the Early Life section I learned that Page had a natural interest in technology, stemming from his mother and father. A lot of detail was given about Page's background and schooling that he received leading up to his career as an information scientist. His early life was explained well and the author gave good details. Through reading Career section, I learned how he got started as an information scientist and what his goals were when he started out. I feel like listing out some specific accomplishments and stating that Page is still a huge part of the Google community could improve the quality of the areer section. In the Contributions section I learned a lot about what exactly Larry Page contributed to the world as an information scientist. Although a lot of information was given about his contributions, the author of this section did not go into much detail about why the contributions were important. I liked how the author used dates to help clarify information and provide a small timeline pertaining to Page's contributions. In the Publications, Patents, and other Intellectual Property section I found that all of the information needed was covered. With that being said, I feel as if there could have been more detail put into describing the publications. Other than that, this section was developed well. The Awards and Recognitions section was another section that I thought could have used a little more detail, but the information needed was covered. I feel like the author could have gone into more detail when explaining why the awards and recognitions were important. The list of awards was organized well and included the year that the award/recognition was received which helped to show Larry Page's development as an information scientist over the years. The Critical Analysis and Interpretation section provided me with information needed to better understand what exactly Larry Page did with his work. I thought the author of this section did a good job identifying the different works by Larry Page and giving a brief summary of them. I feel like there could have been a little more information about the last two works, but other than that, this section was written well. The Application to IT or ITC Professionals section author did a great job describing exactly how Larry Page has played a major role in helping IT and ITC professionals develop their skills and abilities. Also, I liked how there were a lot of examples used to get the point across. Overall, this group did a good job writing about Larry Page. I did not know much about him before reading this page and I have to say I feel like I know quite a bit of very useful information about him now. All of the authors did a wonderful job covering the information that needed to be covered in their sections. The information provided was accurately presented and it did come from the sources cited. The only problem I saw with almost all of the sections was a few grammatical and typographical errors, but that can be fixed with ease upon reviewing the page and editing it. Along with some editing, the only other suggestion I would make would be to provide a little more information in some of the sections, such as ellaborate on why the awards and recognitions were important. I would definitely recommend this page to anyone who knows little to nothing about Larry Page as a source for getting to know who he is and what contributions he has made to information science and the technology community. Written by Jason Williams - September 24 at 2:51 p.m.